I Fall To Pieces
by Coffee91
Summary: Takes place during The Third Lorelai. Tristan wants to go after the girl he loves but will Rory love him back? TRORY and some JavaJunkie! My first fic R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or "I Fall To Pieces"

Summery: This takes place after Paris and Tristan's date in the Third Lorelai. Tristan hears a song that inspires him to run after the girl he loves after everything they've been through. But the question is will she be able to love him back? TRORY!!

A/N: Ok so this is my first story ever! I hope I'm doing all this right and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say!!

_

* * *

_

Tristan slammed his car door shut and hit the steering wheel. He was annoyed, aggravated and heartbroken. Not that this was uncommon for him. No, he's been like this ever since _she _came to Chilton. The small brunette, with amazing blue eyes, and a beautiful face. The same girl who has been toying with his heart and can get him to do anything.

Rory Gilmore or technically Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III. And when he said she could get him to do any thing, he meant _anything._ He went out on a date with Paris for her.

Then when he was telling Rory he liked someone else, she was naïve enough to think it was Summer!

What else did he have to do to show her! And their kiss, the best kiss of his life and she wants to forget it. Tristan let out another growl of frustration just thinking about it. He reached to turn on the radio since he was in no shape to drive yet.

**I fall to pieces, each time I see you again.**

**I fall to pieces**

He reached to turn the station but froze as he heard the next 7 words

**How can I be just your friend?**

Tristan looked at the radio and decided to hear what else this song said.

**You want me to act like we've never kissed**

_Is someone stalking me and making them play this song?? It's like my life with Rory,_ Tristan thought.

**You want me to forget, pretend we've never met.**

**And I've tried, and I've tried but I haven't yet**

**You walk by and I fall to pieces.**

**I fall to pieces; each time someone speaks your name**

**I fall to pieces, time only adds to the flame.**

**You tell me to find someone else to love,**

**Someone who loves me too**

**The way you use to do**

Tristan scoffed. As if Rory ever loved him.

**But each time I go out with someone new,**

**You walk by and I fall to pieces**

**You walk by and I fall to pieces.**

As the song ended he sighed. He turned the ignition on and pulled out. As he got to the exit he looked. He could either turn right and go home or go left and go to Stars Hollow.

_Right or left, Right or left…_ He turned to the left to go to Rory. He figured that since she is single now that he should at least try again with her.

At least so he doesn't end up like the girl in the song.

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

He found the small town thanks to GPS and called information to find her house.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. He looked at the house, seriously thought about just turning around and leaving but opened the car door.

He took a deep breath as he climbed the steps to her house. He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited.

Then it opened.

"Um, Hi." Tristan said

_

* * *

_

**2nd AN: ok, there it is. I have the second chapter written but I would like to see what you guys have to say. good and bad. please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or "I Fall To Pieces"

Summery: This takes place after Paris and Tristan's date in the Third Lorelai. Tristan hears a song that inspires him to run after the girl he loves after everything they've been through. But the question is will she be able to love him back? TRORY!!

A/N: Wow, those were some awesome reviews for my first story!! I finally had the time to put the second chapter in. Now this chapter is short too, but I'm working on making the rest of them longer. This chapter I already had typed therefore, I didn't want to change it. Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Who are you?" an older version of Rory asked.

"Tristan Dugrey ma'm, is Rory home?"

"Ok, freeze! First, Tristan as in Bible Boy, boy who bugs my daughter, Tristan? And the second thing, if I ever hear that horrible 'M' word slip from your mouth around me again you all of a sudden will be missing the body part you are oh-so notorious for," Lorelai responded with a emotionless face on.

Tristan wasn't sure if she was kidding about the second part but he treasured his ahem body part too much to find out.

"Yes I guess the Bible Boy and boy who bugs your daughter comment would be correct….umm…"

"Lorelai"

"Ok Lorelai, yes but if I may plead my case about bugging Rory," Tristan started before he was interrupted.

"No you may not, but you can tell me why you came here." Lorelai responded. She was having too much fun messing with this boy but she knew she had to stop soon. She didn't want her daughter coming home to see a pile of water on the floor with a Chilton uniform by it.

_We could probably get his car though if he did somehow disappear. _Lorelai thought. _My goodness I have never seen a kid stutter so much! He is so in love with my daughter._

"Well, out with it Bible Boy! I don't have all day! I have coffee to drink, people to annoy, shows to mock! But I will tell you this, if you want Rory you have to wait. Remember public buses take a while kid! Not all of us have some fancy ass cars to ride in."

Tristan smiled a little. He liked Lorelai. She was defiantly not like any other parent. He could tell where Rory got her spunk from.

"Well then Lorelai, what time does Rory usually get home?"

"I don't know if I can give that information to you. After all, she always complains about you so why would she want you here," Lorelai watched as his face fell and the smile washed away after hearing the last comment. _This poor kid has got it bad, I should throw him a bone, _"But recently she has been saying your getting better and easy to get along with."

The truth was ever since the kiss all Lorelai hears out of Rory's mouth is about Tristan. Rory finally admitted she liked him but was too afraid to ask him out. When Rory did try she ended up getting Paris a date instead.

Lorelai sighed. Rory came home that night crying her eyes out. After 5 intense hours of wallowing she cried herself to sleep on Lorelai's lap. But not before she said the one most important thing. It should have been me with Tristan not her.

That vital piece of information has been bugging Lorelai ever since. Dean never made Rory cry that much or say anything remotely close to that. Not even after they broke up. But of course Lorelai can't tell Tristan any of these things.

"Tristan, do you want to come in and wait?" She watched as his hung head popped back up and a smile slowly started to grow on his face.

"Yeah Lorelai, I would love that."

_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_

Rory got off the bus at the stop in Stars Hollow. _What the hell is going on here?!? _She looked around and saw the people running around the square like chicken's with their heads cut off.

She laughed to herself as she ran away, so she wouldn't be caught in the madness. She ran away so fast that she couldn't hear the people whispering "Whose the blonde boy driving a viper?"

She took a shortcut through the woods that led to the back of the house.

"Mom, I'm home. The good news is he only likes her as a friend!"

"Who, hunny?" Lorelai asked a little lost. Rory walked into her room to change.

"The bad news is I still think he likes his ex! I mean what do I have to do? Hem my skirt so short that it looks like I popped out of a Brittney Spears video? How hard can it possibly be to get this boys attention!?" Rory pulled on her black short-shorts and a white tank top, then put her hair in a messy bun.

"Rory, who?" Lorelai yelled again. Tristan sat there looking in the direction Rory's voice was coming from.

_What boy is she trying to get to notice her? Everyone knows I like her! Is there someone else? Though, the idea of her in that short skirt wouldn't be a bad sight. _Tristan thought as a smirk subconsciously grew on his face.

"Knock that idea right out of your head Bible Boy," Lorelai whispered to him.

He laughed a little but then stopped as he heard footsteps and a door open around the corner. When Rory walked out his jaw dropped and he gasped a little. Her legs looked like they never ended. She was fixing her hair while looking down so the tank top rose a little exposing her milky cream colored stomach. She still hadn't spotted him yet and she looked totally different outside of the confining Chilton uniform.

"Duh Mom, Paris and…" Rory then looked up and her eyes went wide as she spotted the boy in question she was talking about sitting on her couch.

"…Tristan"

* * *

Well There you go! I tried to fix it up a little as I was writing it. I hope you all like and review cuz that button down there is sooooo lonely! Good and bad ones! I like to know what you think  


End file.
